


Tipsy Giggles

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Drunk Niall, Established Relationship, Hes so giggly im, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, its all over the place I'm sorry fam, pure porn lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry doesn't like when men touch Niall especially when he's drunk and unaware of it. 
or in which niall gets super adorable and giggly when he's tipsy but it won't stop Harry from fucking him.





	Tipsy Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is smth I discussed w my friend the other day although she had a different opinion but eh I couldn't stop thinking about it :3 
> 
> comment and leave kudos please thanks x

"Harryyyy" Niall whined again to his boyfriend's neck, his face has been tucked into that area ever since Harry pulled him away from that man who was touching his Niall inappropriately on the dance floor. It's not like Niall was aware of it, he was drunk his ass off barely noticed when that guy touched his bum. Harry's most treasured part. 

"Love get back in your seat I can't drive like that" Harry chuckled when his tiny baby tried to place himself on his lap but failed because both of Harry's hands are clutching at the steering wheel. "but haz-" Niall hiccuped and immediately covered his very pink mouth with his pale hand as his eyes widen in a daze. 

"Harry I hiccuped" He stated with his unfocused dizzy eyes staring out of the window. soon after that a new fit of giggles came out of his mouth, letting the warmth creep inside of harry along with a familiar tingling feeling in his tummy. 

After that they fell into a comfortable silence, Harry's eyes on the road humming softly with a new tune he came up with. Niall on the other hand started fidgeting in his seat, keeping both of his hands on his lap, a thin layer of sweat is covering his forehead and pale freckled neck. Harry glanced at him form the rim of his eyes, furrowing his brows in concern when his boyfriend didn't stop fussing around. 

"what's wrong Ni? are you alright?" Harry asked looking at hims briefly before focusing his eyes back on the road. "Harry.." Niall whimpered this time, slowly grinding his ass down on his seat desperately in need for something to fill him properly. 

Harry gulped and stopped in front of his house thanking the god that they're home. He turned his head to Niall to find him sticking his hand inside of his jeans, obvious movements of his hand going up and and down told Harry that he's jerking off. 

"Jesus Niall what's wrong?" Harry groaned at the sight in front of him, not daring to stop his baby form chasing his release. That dizzied unfocused look on his face, hooded eyes, soft flushed cheeks and red lips that Niall is biting on them every second. 

"When that man um touched me bum, I wanted something inside of me" Harry felt the anger and the jealousy bubbles inside of him. Just with a touch from that guy he made Niall horny? That's unacceptable. He's the one who's fucking Niall and pinning him down on the mattress or hauled up on the wall. 

unexpectedly Niall giggled and looked at Harry with those ocean blue eyes of his, a glimpse of innocence is filling them. "But I only want you to do it hazzy" With those words Harry snatched Niall up from his seat, wrapping his tiny legs around his waist and rushing them inside the house. 

As soon as he reached their bedroom, he threw Niall not so gently on their king sized bead. "Strip" Harry's word were firm and resolute that had Niall taking off his clothes in a slowly killing pace. Harry was clenching his fist and gritting his teeth over time Niall moved his hands on his legs or milky soft chest. 

Once Niall was completely naked Harry pushed himself over him, pinning his thin wrists above his head and rescuing them with one of his giant hands. Harry looked down at his lover who had a relaxed, unfazed expression on his pretty face. Drinking has that effect on Niall apparently, it makes his mind flew above the clouds and all his concerns are out of the picture. It's like he's floating around, doesn't really matter to him what's going on. 

"Fuck me harry" Niall moaned, voice so high and wrecked already. harry pressed his lips on his babys neck kissing and licking, marking the pale tender skin. He kissed the skin down to his chesg capturing the perky dusty nipple with his lips, slowly but harshly sucking on it. "H-harry" Niall cried out, loving how Harry's teeth brushed against his nipple. He started rocking his dick with Harry's clothed stomach anything to get that sweet friction. Harry stopped his movement and pulled his face away from Niall's chest and looked down and Niall's dick which is leaking pre cum already. He groaned and flipped Niall so he's now on his stomach, keeping his frail arms above his head. Harry reconnected his lips with Niall's skin, kissing his spine down to his ass cheeks. He let go of Niall's hands so he can grip these perky pale ass cheeks in his big hands. 

"Beautiful" Harry whispered as he leaned over kissing the soft skin, biting on the left cheek and licking the his teeth mark. Niall whimpered at feeling, pushing his ass back and clenching his slightly loose hole on nothing. "Harry p-please" He hiccuped and giggled because abnormally he finds hiccups are funny and being in this state of mind is making him extra giggly. Harry don't know whether he should fuck Niall mercilessly or cuddle him and kisses his nose, he's literally about to stick his dick inside of him yet he still giggle at his own hiccup. 

He shook his head and returned to Niall's ass, his hand massaging Niall's soft pink perineum, his favorite part. He thumped the pink entrance earning a high moan from his baby. Harry smirked and leaned down, sticking his tongue out to lick at the tender hole. "oh my god" Niall moaned breathlessly, pushing his hips back against Harry's face perhaps thinking that he might get that skillful tongue deeper inside of him. Instead a big hand camr down on his left thigh, sending shivers down his spine. "Harry" He sobbed at the lingering sensation. Niall has been always a sucker for spanking. It always felt right to him, the tingling pain thay comes after it so what he thrives on. Harry wasn't okay with it at first, he thought it might hurt his princess but he didn't know that his princess loved the pain, the rough thrusts of his thick dick. He loves everything that puts his mind at ease and send him to that foggy floaty cloud. 

"Don't move" Harry growled against his hole, hands gripping the cheeks to pull them apart so his tongue can get more access to Niall's velvety walls. Harry started licking deeper and faster, thrusting his tongue in and out avoiding Niall's prostate. Niall's thighs started quivering and shaking from the intense pleasure he's getting. "Daddy please" Niall sobbed out rocking back and forth not caring if he's going to get punished for moving. Harry stopped his tongue which had Niall whining im protest, his vibrant green eyes are clouded with lust and desire. Niall doesn't usually address Harry as daddy although they both agreed that it's rather hot and exciting. Niall would always blush heavily and hide his face whenever his mind decided to betray him and use it, but now Niall is drunk he's not aware of that and how much it's affecting Harry physically. 

Harry flipped Niall again on his back, stopping everything to take in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. His face is flushed and the redness is covering his neck and chest in the best way possible with red love bites scattered  everywhere. He's sweating which caused his blond -almost brown- hair to stick on his forehead. His chest is going up and down, breathing heavily and harshly. Trembling pale thighs that are covered with his own hand print. He feels happy and glad because no one besides him can see his angel in thei wrecked destroyed state. Not that douche in the club, not connor, not celine (a/n: definitely not lmoa) Only for him and he's all his. This precious small baby is his ever since they were eighteen.

"look at you, my pretty princess" Harry said, voice full of smugness and proud at this boyfriends sight. "D-Daddy" He said it again and god Harry can take it anymore especially with those dilated pupils that shade of blue he loves is gone, swollen red lips parted and letting out small precious whimpers. 

Harry gulped and grabbed Niall's thighs, bringing him closer. He leaned down breathing against his baby's pink dick. He took the head is his mouth moaning at the leaking pre cum. He started sucking on the slit making Niall go crazy with need. He hollowed his cheeks as he went down to take more of Niall's length, not that it was a long. He kept sucking up and down, hands grasping harshly at the tender skin of Niall's thighs, enjoying the continuous sharp moans and cries of his boyfriend. 

Harry pulled his mouth away, his plump lips are shining with the pre cum and salvia he produced while sucking. He glanced up at Niall, notice the wet stains on his cheeks. That might sounds sick but his dick twitched. Somehow Niall shedding tears during sex turned him on. 

"please please please" Niall kept chanting and rocking his ass down on the silky sheets, needing anything to fill him and stretch his hole to the maximum. "What do you want baby? hm? tell me scream it out" Harry mumbled as he removed his clothes throwing them across the room. He shifted his eyes on Niall watching him like a hawk who's looking for his next prey. "Fuck me daddy fuck till I can't talk anymore" Even in his drunk state Niall managed to scream these words loud and clear. Not feeling bashful for drowning in his kink and letting it takes control over his mind and soul. 

"Your wishe is my command baby boy" Niall gasped at the pet name clenching his hole on nothing as his grip on the expensive sheets got tighter. Harry stocked his dick slowly contemplating whether to use lube or not. He decided to not use it since Niall's hole is soaking wet thanks to his tongue and also Niall's pain tolerance increase when his mind is toxic, he won't mind the burning he's going to get whatsoever. 

Harry pressed his head against Niall's entrance and moved forward to capture his baby's lips with his plump ones, kissing him and sucking on the top lip, swirling his lips around it. abruptly Niall giggled for the third time. Harry pulled away looking down at smiley flushed Niall "what's so funny?" He asked furrowing his brows in amusement. Niall sweetly giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, his hand combing the soft hair in the back of his head. "it tickles daddy" he smiled innocently with glowing wide eyes looking directly at Harry's green ones not aware that he said the most sinful word ever. Harry growled loudly pushing his lips against Niall's rougher than ever, gripping the back of Niall's thighs and wrapping them around his strong waist as he resumed grinding his dick against Niall's pink hole.

Harry kissed and licked around his mouth, an endless battle of tongues with each other, it's so messy and hot and niall feels like he's about to burst any second. Suddenly a thick long thing is entering him and stretching his hole, making him jolt his mouth away and moan highly. Harry grunted as he pushed his entire length, moaning at the tight heat around him. He started thrusting his dick in and out in a slow pace, wanting to thrust in a brutally way instead but he doesn't want to hurt his baby even if he was drunk and unmindful completely of everything.

"Harry" Niall giggled as he pushed his hips down meeting Harry's jabs. Harry looked at him like he's some crazy homeless man. Who the hell would giggle this adorably while getting fucked? "yes princess?" he askes nonetheless, panting softly as he fastened his thrusting speed but still not forceful. "your hair looks so funny" he giggled scrunching up his face and threw his head back laughing harder. Harry touched his hair with one of his unoccupied hands. it was all over the place, like he just go out of one of his boxing training sessions. 

He chuckled and thrusted more forcefully this time replacing Niall's giggles with hight pitched moans at the sudden strong pleasure he's feeling. Harry picked up a ruthless, strapping rhythm growling and grunting because it always feels so incredibly good to be trapped inside these velvety wram walls. He lifted Niall's legs and threw them on his shoulders to hit his prostate easily and strongly. Niall whimpered and mewled at the new angle, his body is trembling and shaking so much. 

Harry continued with his stabbing thrusts, feeling the a familiar twist in his stomach building slowly but he wanted anoth view when he's going to come. it's not that he doesn't like this one but niall on top of him riding his 9 inches dick is what he lives for. "princess I'm going to stop and I want you on top" Harry panted to Niall's ear, never stopping his movement and when he received a shaky whimper and a nod after couple seconds and pulled out and flipped them the other way around so he was on back and Niall's small body was placed on his stomach.

Harry leaned back on the headboard placing his hands around Niall's dainty waist and rubbing on the tender heated skin there. Niall was staring at Harry with dazed wide eyes, his mind almost stopped functioning until he heard Harry's groan which pulled him out of this state. "come on baby, be a good boy and ride daddy" Harry licked his lips as his eyes roamed his baby's beautiful body hungrily, wanting to mark every pale area and paint it with red bruises that will remains for couple days. 

Niall nodded his head shakly and moved backwards so his ass was sitting on Harry's dick, he lifted his hips a bit and with smal hand he pumped Harry's dick softly biting his red lips as he lined it with his hole, slowly sinking down swallowing it. He couldn't breathe normally due of the stretch and the burning sensation he's getting. It's always overwhelming and ecstatic for him whenever he have sex with Harry, it's so intimate and intense to be this close with the love of your life. some people would disagree but probably because they haven't done it with the right person because Niall can swear that being filled in that way is the most beautiful feeling. It's like their bodies mended and became one body. 

He started lifting his hips up and down harshly and clumsily, wanting to be filed with pleasure and Harry's dick to hit his bundle of nerves. He placed his hands on Harry's chest keeping the fast pace of his hips while Harry was looking at him moaning at how hot his little baby is being right now. He wants to see him like this everyday, flushed sweaty cheeks, watery dilated hooded eyes and quivery body moving in a eight figure wanting to reach his climax. "D-Daddy" Niall hiccuped as the tears ran down his cheeks wetting the already damp skin. "It feels so good dadd- Ah" Niall whimpered when Harry pushed his hips up and hitting Niall's prostate forcefully sending Niall intense pressure and making hims tremble more if possible. "You're doing well baby, my good boy" harry growled as he continued thrusting amd inside of Niall's hole, the heat is getting stronger in his stomach he's so close and he can tell Niall is close too because of his endless shaking state. 

"Daddy I'm close I'm so close" Niall moaned loudly looking down at Harry with tear filled eyes. His vision goes completely black when he Harry thrusted harder and with each thrust he managed to hit his sweet spot. His tummy is twisting and there's this familiar heat spreading through him. "come baby come on" Harry words made him let go and paint both of their chests with white sticky substance. He closed his eyes due to the intense pressure on his prostate and his dick is still going. 

Harry grunted at the sight and hurried his movement, burying his length deeper into these tight walls hence Niall clenched on his dick hard and that did it for him, he felt himself coming and filling his baby, claiming him with his cum. "fuck" Harry moaned, panting harshly as he felt Niall's body drop on top of him, pushing his face onto his chest trying to normalize his breathing. 

"That was amazing princess" Niall sighed loudly rubbing his hands down Niall's back, tracing the visible spine with the tip of his fingers. Niall giggled onto Harry's neck and kissed the skin there before lifting his head up and looking at Harry. "Hazzy your necklace is tickling me it's so funny" he giggled again earning a fond sigh form his boyfriend and before he knows it he's being wrapped with tattooed macular arms and pushed closely to firm chest. "Sleep angel" Harry murmured softly kissing Niall's head. 

"But daddy your dick is still inside of me" yeah Harry probably fucked him twice after that sentence.


End file.
